


Continuing Down The Rabbit Hole

by Rizobact



Series: Toy Stories [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Kreos, M/M, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: The vacation might have ended, but Tiny!Jazz and Tiny!Prowl are far from done with their shenanigans.





	1. The Amazing Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Through The Looking Glass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8469829/chapters/19405666), in which I (and my toys) visited dragonofdispair and we got drunk and silly. Obviously the visit and the drunkenness came to an end; the toy stories, however, have not! Woot! You should probably read the last few chapters of that story at least for this to make sense - as much sense as cracky toy stories can, that is XD


	2. Bait and Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who hasn't read Through The Looking Glass, that whip was one of dragon's props that Jazz desperately wanted to bring home. He didn't get to, but then one mysteriously showed up in the mail from a very awesome friend :D:D:D


	3. Winner's Prerogative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm old enough to own a VCR. No, I'm not tech savvy enough to set the darn clock on it (which I very cleverly hid in these pictures, but the first strip gives me away XD) Regardless, since it always seems to wind up with toys in chains on top of it, the ~~lucky~~ poor thing... *taps VCR with tiny plastic sword* I now dub thee, officially, BDSMVCR!


	4. Red Bonus Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answering tiny Prowl's question of what the others were up to while the BDSMVCR was occupied...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dragon's Jazz has issues with jazz apples. Mine doesn't XD


End file.
